


BSG Drabble Collection

by zinke



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: This is a collection of dribbles I've written for the BSG fandom. Each chapter represents an individual drabble. All dribbles were originally posted to Livejournal 2010 - 2013.





	1. Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the first ever LJ com bsg_100 prompt, “firsts”. Thanks go to nnaylime for indulging my neuroses this evening. *g*

The first time, Laura watches with detached interest as he – it – is once again sucked into the void, his words ringing like a klaxon in her ear.

The second time, Laura gives the order with a vindictive satisfaction that is, in truth, reserved for someone decidedly human but equally dangerous.

The third time, Laura is ostensibly playing a part, shouting empty threats; but the rage she inflicts and his terror are real, and not nearly atonement enough – for either of them.

This time, Laura doesn’t say the words; she feels no anger, no hatred – only acceptance of this fitting end.

 

*fin.*


	2. All Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for bsg_100’s second prompt, ‘changes’.

Kara wonders what it must have felt like.

An explosion of pain perhaps, racing along her broken limbs like fire and over just as quickly. Maybe it was slower, the agony of it spun out for hours, days; infecting her mind until she was first aware of nothing else, and finally of nothing at all. 

Or was it something simpler, a sensation more familiar and closer to home; a sharp slice of pain like the unbearable edge of a dog-tag biting into the baby-soft skin of her palm. 

Every moment now she feels it; she’s dying inside, all over again. 

 

*fin.*


	3. Elegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the LJ comm bsg_100 prompt ‘Goodbyes’. Let the post-finale fic writing begin. *g*

It’s nearly dark when Lee happens upon a cabin, nestled atop a rocky ridge. Though the roof’s olive metal plating is familiar, it’s the photograph he finds inside, of a day long ago and a life almost forgotten, that gives it away. For the first time in years, he cries.

Sometime later, Lee finds a threadbare sheet and lays it over his father’s body before stepping outside and reaching for the flint in his pocket. He watches with dry eyes as the smoke gradually begins to rise, unfettered, to mingle with the stars.

When he leaves, Lee doesn’t look back.

 

*fin.*


	4. The Book of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for bsg_100’s challenge #18 using the prompt ‘colors’. I hadn’t written anything new in a while so thought I’d stretch my creative legs a bit.

* * * *

I love it when you read to me   
And you   
You can read me anything   
The book of love has music in it   
In fact that's where music comes from

-‘The Book of Love’, Peter Gabriel

* * * *

To the untrained ear, Bill’s voice isn’t what one would call ‘pretty’. Much like the visage she’s grown to love, the sound of it is peppered with crags, leathered with age. His is the battle scarred, unyielding voice of a warrior, meant to convey neither tenderness nor compassion – no matter how deep the emotions may run.

Having become something of an aficionado over the years, Laura knows better. 

When she closes her eyes and allows the sound of his voice to wash over her, the stark black and white of the page fades away. All she sees is beautiful, unending blue.

 

*fin.*


	5. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for bsg_100’s challenge #21, the prompt for which is gambling. Consider this a loose interpretation.

Every threat has an underbelly, a chink through which one can inflict a fatal blow. The trick is not only in recognizing vulnerability when it presents itself, but in understanding the value of patience. 

On an ordinary day, during a meeting of little import, Tom spies a shared look between them and realizes what he’d long written off as a mere antagonistic spark has somehow become a heated, smoldering blaze. 

A weakness exposed, and now he has a choice: strike, or stay his hand until an advantageous outcome can be assured. 

Tom leans back and smiles. Not yet. But soon.

 

*fin.*


	6. On the Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to bsg_100’s 24th challenge: ‘reunions’. And I would like to take this opportunity to preemptively apologize for the rather puckish nature of this fic. You’ll understand why after you’ve read it. *g*

One instant Lee is standing before her, talking of adventure…and the next Kara is ascending, her surroundings nothing more than a blur of color and sound.

Ahead, a form slowly takes shape. Instinctually she banks towards it, heart soaring as Sam’s grinning visage comes into focus. He looks as he did when they first met; healthy and contented, hair tousled and eyes shining as he gazes into the distance.

Sam doesn’t react to her approach; and by the time Kara has alighted she’s sufficiently ruffled. Stepping forward, she meets his indifferent gaze head on before opening her mouth…

…and cooing. 

 

*fin.*


	7. Unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the rememberlaura community’s Alphabet Drabble Exchange. I volunteered for the letter ‘K’ (a letter near and dear to my heart *g*) and averita provided me with the prompt ‘knitting’. I always did enjoy a challenge. Also, angst.

Her mother had loved to knit. 

And as a child Laura had loved to watch, mesmerized by the way her mother’s fingers would work the yarn, the swift rhythm of the needles.

She’d begged to be taught, but the response had always been the same: When you’re older.

But when ‘older’ finally came, a teenage Laura had refused the offer, her interest long since redirected to other, seemingly more important pursuits. 

Now, these many years later Laura shivers and pulls her mother’s cardigan more securely around her black-clad frame, absently running her fingers over the smooth, incomprehensible stitches. 

And grieves.

 

*fin.*


	8. Not the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my personal LJ’s three-year anniversary call for drabble prompts. icedteainthebag asked for a BSG Bill/Laura fic using the prompt ‘bomb pop’.

They’re making their way through the market when Laura notices a child at one of the stalls, staring raptly at the meager pile of fruit on display. 

Laura feels Bill stop beside her and together they watch as the girl’s mother hands over three precious cubits, then gives a single, bruised apple to her daughter. 

Unaware of their audience, the pair continues down the thoroughfare, the little girl munching happily as they go.

Slipping her arm through his, Laura breathes a melancholy sigh. “My father would always buy me ice cream.”

Reaching up, Bill squeezes her hand in silent understanding.

 

*fin.*


	9. The Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my personal LJ’s three-year anniversary call for drabble prompts. nnaylime asked for a BSG fic using the prompt ‘puppies’.

Practically draging the other man inside, Romo points accusingly at the other occupants of the small space. “See?”

Cottle pulls the cigarette from this mouth and casts a sour look in Romo’s direction. “I’m not that kind of doctor.” 

“You’ve got to do something!” 

“I’d say your friend here,” Cottle says, struggling to suppress a grin, “has already done enough, wouldn’t you?”

Before Romo can answer Jake barks, drawing the attention of both men to where he is sitting, tall and proud beside another dog – and their litter of nine puppies.

“That,” Romo says with a frown, “is the point.”

 

*fin.*


	10. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my personal LJ’s three-year anniversary call for drabble prompts. snowydragon1776 asked for a BSG Kara/Lee fic using the prompt ‘snow’.

As he sits inside his tent watching the flakes fall, Lee wonders what Kara would have thought.

She’d no doubt seen snow before on New Caprica. But the snowfall here was somehow different; softer, warmer – if something like that were even possible.

There was a comfort in the way the flakes drifted through the air, laying like cotton batting on the ground, plants, and trees. Nothing like the driving, wet stuff that had pelted his shoulders as he’d hurried from his Raptor through the muddy streets of New Caprica's tent city.

No, this snow was different. 

Kara would've loved it.

 

*fin.*


End file.
